


Seven Days of Vengeance

by Lafoga



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Pain, Punishment, Rape, Sleep Sex, Torture, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/pseuds/Lafoga
Summary: Annie cheated by working together with Billy. The Seven didn't like that and are going to take vengeance. Today John is going to start - in a most cruel way.The innocent and nice Starlight gets to know Homelanders brutal fantasies.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Seven Days of Vengeance

She woke up from a rhythmic ‘bang bang bang’ in her head. It didn’t actually feel bad, so there was no reason to wake up. Nevertheless sleepiness left her and cleared her head, so she recognized the ‘bang’ wasn’t just in her head but… deeper. Deep inside of her, deep inside her… vagina!? A smile came across her lips, the feeling of Hughie’s fucking her felt good! Her muscles started to go with the rhythm, pressing, while her head got clearer with every time she got pounded. And the clearer she got, the more aware she got of being fucked without being asked before. And as she almost got awake she realized that this didn’t actually feel like Hughie – and opened her eyes, just to see it was Homelander standing above her, smirking at her, his hips thrusting against hers continually.

It was wonderful to see that slutty little bitch of a traitor lying in front of him naked, hands wrapped in metal to make her unable to use her shiny superpowers, her eyes closed and his dick inside of her wet pussy. That was the thing he wanted from the first day he saw her. She seemed so innocent with her pale skin and golden hair, a light smile on her rose lips – the same picture he saw right now, but now he had a look at the more delicate parts of her beautiful body, too. The small tits with nipples that invited to suck and pull und twist them, her belly flat and perfect. The ass as small as it seemed before and her pussy a most delicious hole of glory, protected from those two pink lips.

He didn’t hate her from the first day; he just didn’t care about her. Of course he wanted to fuck her, but he could have everybody else he wanted. It was herself who brought her here when starting to fight against the Seven, revealing their secrets and questioning their methods. He wouldn’t let her get away with this, and so the other five of their team wouldn’t.

It was Sunday, a day as holy as himself for Americans. And so it was his turn to take the first vengeance. He wasn’t here for his own desire; he was here for her to suffer.

The moment she realized John standing between her opened legs she came awake immediately. She looked directly into his bright eyes and feared to freeze instantly by his cold look full of hate. His hair still as perfect as always, his mouth smirking at her, and nothing in his face showed any uncertainty. She didn’t move until now, but suddenly realized she couldn’t do anything to escape the situation. As John continued his work unfazed, Annie tried to move her legs to kick him away and run – as she felt her ankles wrapped by something, maybe a rope attached to anything, so her legs were totally immobilized. Just by now she thought about using her superpowers, but the metal gloves around her hands didn’t even let the lights flicker. Moreover, John was holding her wrists tight upon the sheets besides her head – and he was way stronger than she was!

It felt good to fuck her, but it was nothing special as long as she just laid there, still a little sleepy and not realizing what happened to her. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done, wanted her to be his very special gift today. And as she didn’t scream or sob or even say anything, he pulled his dick out of her and relieved her wrists while taking a step back, naked as he was, his penis pointing at her. He released her ankles from the ropes and pulled her up grapping her hair so hard she made a loud gasp. It wasn’t easy for her to stand as her feet had fallen asleep. She had to hold herself on his arms to avoid falling down.

He looked her right into the eyes again, not smirking anymore.

“Get on your knees and suck my dick, slut!” he said in a most evil tone. She just looked back at him, her hair still in his hands, and shook her head. She wasn’t going to do that; never would she taste his penis whatever he would do to her. She wouldn’t allow him to come into her mouth.

He did understand. She wouldn’t obey if he didn’t give her the right motivation. She could have that!

He pushed her to the floor, she would have been fallen if he hadn’t held her hair. “Stay!” he whispered into her ear and went over to the table, where he had everything prepared he needed for today. He took the time to choose a flogger made of dark blue leather fitting his suit. As he turned towards her he saw her standing up and trying to escape, so he ran over and slapped her in the face. She gasped and fell backwards onto the floor again.

He was above her right in the moment, grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. He stroke the flogger and landed it right on her small beautiful ass. She whimpered, he landed it on the same place. Again. And Again. Ten times, until her skin became light pink and she started whining. He pulled her hair to look into her eyes again. “So, what about my blowjob?”

She felt the flogger landing on her booty. First it was just a little pain that grew any time she was hit. She breathed a sigh of relief as he paused. And there was his face again, his self-satisfied sadistic evil face. She still wouldn’t give him a blowjob, may he hit her as long as he wanted. She would heal superfast and stand it until he had enough of her. His blue eyes looked at her hopefully. She spit at him, spit at him right into his wicked face. That was right before she got kicked into her belly, kicked between her legs, onto her tits, kicked everywhere until she cried out loud, tears in her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the next kick, but it didn’t come. She felt pain everywhere, felt every part of her body, bones she didn’t even know existed. He kneeled beside her, looking into her eyes again: “Blowjob, now?” She nodded.

It was too late. He was beginning to have more fun with being sadistic than with just having sex. He would get his blowjob and that would be the less awful thing for her today, for sure. But now it was time for all the other toys that lay on his table.

He chose the baseball bat. He swung it as if he was trying to hit a ball before he went back to the coiled up Annie. She was holding her stomach and rubbed her breasts sobbing.

“Come on, get up little Annie, Johnny won’t hurt you anymore!” He took her arm to support her standing up, helped her sitting down on an old wooden chair. He kneeled down to have his face in front of hers and gave her a tissue to swipe away her tears and what else was in her face. She took it carefully and blew her nose, before she looked around for a trash can. He took the tissue, stood up and threw it away. As he came back, he stood behind her chair and put his bat onto her lap. “Which hole do you want me to fill it with?” he whispered into her ear.

She felt a shiver go through her body as she saw the baseball bat he wanted to penetrate her with. She tried to think – was he really going to do this? When was this going to end? Would he keep her here forever or even kill her in the end? Panic packed her, she wanted to scream but felt like having a lump in her throat, she looked for an escape…

She didn’t answer his question, she only sat there shivering. He raised the bat and caressed her neck, her head, her back with it, suddenly stroke out and… waited, seeing her wince and sob… and lowered the bat once again. “Didn’t you hear me, Annie? I asked you which hole you want me to destroy.”

She sobbed even more, all her body shaking, but not giving an answer. “You don’t wanna answer me, you slutty little bitch? That’s the second time today, you remember? First I didn’t get my blowjob, now my bat has to stay virgin, what’s next?” He slapped her. He loved the sound of it, loved the surprise in her face. He slapped her again, once, twice, three times more. It was her own fault, she deserved it and he enjoyed it very much. He slapped her again several times, her head flying to the left and to the right, she yelped at every single slap. He gave her a little pause to come to air again. She did so and used it to beg him.

“Please, John, I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry for betraying you! Please stop it, I’ll do everything, but please stop it and let me go!” She was trying to look into his eyes but hers were full of tears and one was making problems from a slap. This was the worst day in her whole life and it had just started! There must be something to tell him to make him stop. He was an evil person, but… no, no ‘but’. He only was an evil person and that was what he was doing here: being evil!

“You’re sorry?” he answered her. “You do everything? I didn’t see that yet. So show me. Dance for me!” He sat down in a cozy armchair and nodded at her.

She stood up, tears still over her face, and started to move. It was not actually a dance, it was more a shaking and sobbing body moving passionless and without anything likeable. He watched her several minutes, they didn’t have any music, but it was funny seeing her feeling uncomfortable. He slowly stroke his erected penis. Just in the moment he started to feel bored he jumped up, ran over to her and bend her over the table. His wet penis slid into her virgin asshole, making her scream out loud. He waited inside of her for a little moment, enjoying the tightness of it. Then he pulled out just to thrust in again with same strength as before. It was fantastic, it was the perfect mixture of warmth and narrowness and her wonderful crying.

She didn’t know such pain exists. She had never danced as bad as she did in that moment but enjoyed not being tortured for a few minutes. She got extremely surprised of his penis ripping her asshole apart, hurting as if he would have put an immense dagger inside of her. She couldn’t stop screaming and she didn’t care about it anymore. She just wanted to die, wanted to end that pain. As he waited, her asshole slowly got accommodated to the size of the penis inside of her, just the moment he pulled it out and thrusted in again, ripping her a little more every time he entered her again. She felt it getting smoother, felt something wet inside of her, warm and comforting. She realized it was her own blood smoothing her. As it got slipperier inside of her he stopped pulling all out and the head of his dick stayed inside of her, hitting her with a fast rhythm. The pain didn’t stop, but it got better.

It was most delightful fucking her virgin asshole, it was warm and getting smoother. He looked at his dick and saw it being covered with her dark blood. He stayed inside of her, hammered her harder and fast, very fast. It was part of his superpower to be able to fuck fast and long. When he came, he needed only a few seconds to get it hard again and go on fucking. He pushed her deeper onto the table, hooking his fingers in the corners of her mouth while fucking her as hard and deep as he could. She was so stressed she held her muscles strained and tight. He came inside of her, groaning, breathing deep. He felt his penis getting flabby, but only to see her shaking and sobbing let him get hard again. So she “enjoyed” three of his orgasms inside her asshole. As he pulled out, there was a mixture of blood and cum dropping out of her.

He stopped. Finally. She took a very deep breath and tried to relax her back. It must have been an hour until he finished. He came several times but there was no single drop of sweat on him. Surely he could have done that for hours, but maybe he got bored. Bored of seeing her pain that never really stopped, bored of her asshole. She wasn’t bored, she had been suffering every second he fucked her. She felt the liquid run down her legs and dry midway. But she didn’t mind. Didn’t mind anything anymore. She felt exhausted even though she did nothing but lie there. She wanted to sleep. Sleep as long as her wounds would need to heal.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself. He knew she wouldn’t go anywhere - he had broken her. Now he could do with her whatever he wanted and she wouldn’t fight anymore. He returned to her, she still lay flat on the table, blood and sperm on her legs. He took the baseball bat that had fallen down to the floor and sat down in the armchair.

“Annie” he whispered. “Come over here. You’re a good girl, ain’t you?”

She stood up, her face swollen, tears dried on her cheeks, her hair messy. “You look like a whore that fucked all night long. I like that.” He beckoned her over. “Because that’s what you are: a fucking cheating whore!” He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He smirked at her, waving the bat. “Remember? You still gotta choose a hole! Take the ass again? It’s quite smooth! Or perhaps your slutty mouth? Or that delicious cunt? Tell me, Annie, tell me!”

He waited for her to answer. He heard her swallow. He loved these moments, seeing the horror in her eyes. She took long to think but he knew she would answer. She just weighted what would be the least awful for her.

“Vagina.” She whispered so low he only felt her breath and saw her lips moving.

“Did you say anything, my little whore? Speak louder, please!” He gave her a look that could have been pitiful if it wasn’t him.

“Vagina.” This time he could hear her. Tears ran down her face again.

“I don’t know what you mean by vagina. I know you have one. What do you want me to do? Whole sentences, baby!”

A short glance of hate in her eyes before she resigned again. “I want that bat in my vagina.”

He nodded. “You mean: Homelander, I beg you to shove that bat into my vagina as deep as you can, please. Don’t you?” He grabbed her chin tighter.

“Homelander, I beg you to shove that bat into my vagina as deep as you can. Please.” She sobbed and started to tremble uncontrollably. Oh he fucking loved that game!

He made her stand up and go back to her bed. She had to sit down, back to the wall, nowhere to escape. Walking hurt, sitting hurt even more. She stopped fighting, it wasn’t worth it, in the end he would get whatever he wanted. She was embarrassed; embarrassed of being naked, embarrassed of the blood-and-sperm on her legs that now were on her blank white sheets, embarrassed of having to beg him to rape her. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to look at herself in the mirror again. If he didn’t kill her, but she didn’t even mind about that anymore.

She sat there, trembling, sweating, fear and tears in her eyes. He crawled towards her, the bat in one hand. He forced her legs wide open, she didn’t even defend herself. He petted the soft skin of her inner thighs, kissed them, came closer to her private parts. He kissed her clit, licked it with his wet tongue. Same time one finger entered her vagina, it was dry. He took another finger to spread her open, tongue continued licking.

She was surprised about his soft touches, the kisses. It didn’t make her relax, she knew it was a trick or a game he played. He was good, she felt she wasn’t the first girl he satisfied with his tongue. Just when he entered her vagina with his fingers she understood what he was doing: he wanted her wet. But she didn’t want to get wet, didn’t show him she liked what he did. She resolved not to enjoy it. But it was hard. He licked her with such passion and skill she started to like it. It was so good her breath got faster and harder. She closed her eyes just a moment, gasping, disgusted about herself. She felt her cunt getting wet, felt her clit growing under his tongue.

She tasted good, innocent somehow. He knew she didn’t want to but in the end all the girls got wet, their bodies crying for a fuck. Her body didn’t know what her head knew and showed its desire. He didn’t need long to find out what she liked, he smirked as he heard her suppressed moan. His fingers got a little wet.

He continued licking her for another minute until her vagina started dripping. He moistened his fingers again and pulled them out before he sat up. He kissed her to make her taste herself and then made her clean his fingers with her tongue. She gave him a look of disgust, he gave her his warmest Homelander-smile before grabbing the bat and sitting down between her legs again.

He chose the smaller end with the knob. He really felt like a gentleman making that decision. He took two fingers of his left hand and slid inside her cunt again, spreading her labia. His right hand pushed the bat tightly inside. “Relax, whore.” he snarled at her. “Or I just break through!”

She shivered by the sound of his angry voice. She had to relax, she knew it would hurt more if she didn’t, but hearing that hatred didn’t make it easier. She breathed deeply, but this moment, just before she relaxed, he thrusted it inside so hard she was screaming all the air out of her lungs. It felt as if something ripped inside of her. She grabbed the sheets, tried to close her legs automatically but there was John between them. He bite into her sensitive skin on her inner thighs. She didn’t even notice as he forced the bat inside of her again and again, every time a little deeper.

He really took the right moment to start fucking her with the bat, her scream made him laugh out loud. As the legs tried to push him away he just took a deep bite, his teeth going smoothly through her skin. He felt the warm blood running into his mouth, tasting the iron. He recognized he liked it and started sucking. He didn’t release the skin even though she started kicking. The bat kept fucking her cunt hard, every time a little deeper. He felt the bat hitting the end of her inside so he pushed even harder.

She winced every time he thrusted the bat into her; it was as if he would kick her right into her abdomen. She felt liquid running down her leg and realized John biting her like a vampire, as if he would drink all of her. She started to pray to god to make him stop and it seemed as if he had heard her. The bat was extracted from her, she sobbed trying to breathe, thanking god. But it didn’t last long, of course it didn’t, because he only turned the bat to use the bigger end. He went on with his procedure, thrusting it inside again and again. That part of the bat wasn’t even smooth anymore, so it seemed to scratch the walls of her inwards and rip all of it.

He heard her sobbing loud as he pulled the bat out before turning it to the other side. His left hand stroke his penis in the same fast rhythm as the bat. It was almost meditative, the rhythm together with her screams of pain in the background. When he came he left the bat inside of her and spilled across her belly and tits. It dropped onto her belly button and onto her nipples. It was a wonderful picture, his cum on her slutty body.

He took a while to breathe and relax, standing above the silently crying Annie. There was no grace in her look anymore, she was soaked in blood and cum, but he found that much prettier than when in her white Starlight-dress, smiling. He wanted her right here.

“You still owe me a favor, remember?” he said. His penis hung in the middle of his body. She felt filthy with his cum on her, it started to dry and get cold. She tried to stop crying but didn’t manage to. It wasn’t still over. Would it ever be over? She remembered the favor he still wanted and opened her mouth.

“You think that’s enough? Lying there with open mouth like a corpse? You know I just came? I guess you gotta get it hard again... Come on!” He sat down, right onto her belly. He was heavy, taking her breath. “Come on, help me!” he demanded and opened the metal gloves – he knew she wouldn’t use her force, she was too weak.

She tried to breathe, it was hard with him on top of her. She took his wet dick into her right hand and started stroking it slowly. Nothing happened. She took the other hand to squirt his balls. He seemed to like it and the cock stood up a little. She continued what she did, while he took one of her nipples between left index finger and thumb to twist it heavily. He squeezed her hard while his right hand slapped her face.

He felt her squeezing his dick harder in surprise when she got slapped. He was hard now, hard enough for what he wanted. He released her hands and pinned them beside her head with his knees. He opened her mouth widely and took his hand to help his dick find the right direction. He pushed it past her teeth right into her throat. He felt her gag, but he didn’t mind. He fucked her throat, staying inside of her, moaning satisfied. She was trying to breathe, he could feel her larynx shake. He stayed inside of her until he felt her choking. Her eyes were torn wide open, an expression of horror in them. He waited just a moment more until he pulled his penis out of her. She took a deep breath and straightened up, but he didn’t give her much time until he rammed his cock inside of her again. It felt smooth and warm and was so wonderful narrow. He fucked her harder, heard her sounding as if she suffocated, loved the spit that came with his penis every time he released it. She coughed but he continued fucking. Great tears ran down her cheeks, making him even harder.

He felt the staccato going through his whole body as he came. His cum went right down her throat, his body shaking. He stayed in here for a few more seconds until his muscles relaxed and his penis flagged. He pulled it out of the warm wet cage and cleaned it at her sheets. She was coughing as if dying, still trying to breathe. Her hair was messy, her face pale and wet of spit and sperm. The bat still stuck inside her cunt.

He stood up and dressed.

“Thank you for the nice Sunday. You know, Monday is A-Train-Day!” he said, leaving the room, leaving her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write 7 chapters but I'm not sure if this will ever happen.


End file.
